Coast Guard Administration (Taiwan)
The Coast Guard Administration ( ) of the Republic of China (Taiwan) is charged with maintaining law and order, protecting the resources of the territorial waters surrounding Taiwan, Penghu, Kinmen, Matsu Islands, Green Island, Orchid Island, Dongsha Islands, and Nansha Islands as well as providing a first line of defense along coastal areas against smugglers and illegal immigrants. The CGA is considered a civilian law enforcement agency under the administration of the Executive Yuan, though during emergencies it may be incorporated as part of the Republic of China Armed Forces. Organization The Coast Guard Administration is headed by one minister and three deputy ministers. The CGA includes eight departments, one office and five task forces, as well as a Maritime Patrol Directorate General and a Coastal Patrol Directorate General. Its jurisdiction covers the waters surrounding Kinmen, Matzu, Penghu, and the main island of Taiwan to ensure proper protection of the 1,819.8 kilometers coastline and 540,000 square kilometers of "Blue Territory," which is 15 times larger than the island of Taiwan. *'Maritime Patrol Directorate General': Responsible for all maritime patrols and operations at sea. **1 - 16th Offshore Flotillas **Northern, Southern, Central, and Eastern Flotilla Sectors *'Coastal Patrol Directorate General': Responsible for land based operations, primarily the patrolling of harbors, beaches and other coastal areas. **Northern, Southern, Central, and Eastern Coastal Patrol Offices History The CGA was established on 1 February 2000, combining the Coast Guard Command (formerly under the Ministry of Defense), the Marine Police Bureau (formerly under the National Police Administration, Ministry of Interior), and several cutters from the Taiwan Directorate General of Customs, Ministry of Finance. The CGA formally unifies coastal and maritime law enforcement agencies It has seen a great deal of action for a young agency, participating in numerous search and rescue and anti-smuggling operations. The Coast Guard Administration was also recently involved in escorting Taiwanese fishing boats into waters disputed with Japan claimed by both sides as part of their exclusive economic zones. Intelligence Function Some people in Taiwan still regard the Coast Guard Administration as an intelligence agency due to its root. Indeed, the land branch of the Coast Guard Administration is inherited from the former Taiwan Garrison Command. As a result, a lot of intelligence personnel from the Military Police Command or the late Taiwan Garrison Command are still in the ROCCGA. There are several mobile investigative groups subordinated to four corresponding areas of responsibility of the Coastal Patrol Directorate General. All mobile investigative groups of the Coast Guard Administration are tasked to perform intelligence-gathering mission of State Security. While executing such intelligence-gathering function, The Coast Guard Administration is subjected to the supervisory and coordination from the National Security Bureau. Fleet Cutters and Patrol Boats * PP-210(M4 Boat) PP-101 (10-ton class) * PP-601 (Special Mission Jet) * PP-3016 (30-ton class) * PP-3517 (35-ton class) * PP-3535 (35-ton class) * PP-5010 (50-ton class) * PP-5022 (50-ton class) * PP-5510 (55-ton class) * ORB-01 (55-ton class oli-cleaning ship) * PP-6002 (60-ton class) * PP-10002 (100-ton class) * PP-10023 (100-ton class) * PP-10026 (Second Generation 100-ton clss) * SHUN HU NO.5 (100-ton class) * C.P.S. SHUN HSING (300-ton class, retired) * SHUN HU NO.6 (200-ton class) * SHUN HU NO.2 (400-ton class) * C.G. 116 TAIPEI (500-ton class) * C.G. 120 HUALIEN (500-ton class) * C.P.S. PAO HSING (500-ton class, retired) * C.P.S. TEH HSING (500-ton class) * C.P.S. MOU HSING (800-ton class) * SHUN HU NO.1 (800-ton class) * C.P.S. HO HSING (2000-ton class) * C.G. TAINAN (New 2000-ton class) * RB-01 (Search/Rescue Boat) Helicopters * MBB/Kawasaki BK 117B-2 * Eurocopter AS365 N2 Dauphin * Sikorsky S-76 Spirit * Boing B-234 * Bell UH-1H See also *National Police Agency (Taiwan) External links *ROC Coast Guard Administration Website Category:Taiwanese intelligence agencies Category:Law enforcement in Taiwan Taiwan Category:Executive Yuan fr:Garde-côtes de la République de Chine ja:行政院海岸巡防署 zh:行政院海岸巡防署